Robert Taft
Robert Alphonso Taft (1889- 1953), of the Taft political family of Ohio, was a Republican United States Senator and as a prominent conservative spokesman was the leading opponent of the New Deal in the Senate from 1939 to 1953. He led the successful effort by the conservative coalition to curb the legal privileges of labor unions, and he was a major proponent of the foreign policy of non-interventionism. Robert Taft in The Man With the Iron Heart Senator Robert Taft was vocal opponent of the Truman Administration policies in Germany when the German Freedom Front put lie to the idea that the war in Europe was over in 1945. Taft and Indiana Congressman Jerry Duncan joined a protest organized by Diana McGraw in Washington, DC in 1946. Taft even carried a picket sign. This act actually made him a more attractive candidate for 1948 presidential election, as did his subsequent speeches lambasting Truman, claiming that Truman had won the war but lost the peace. In response, Truman likened Taft to a man yelling from the bleachers at a baseball game who's never been a manager or a player. Robert Taft in Southern Victory Robert Taft (1889-1943) was a Democratic senator representing the state of Ohio in the United States Senate. He was the son of former Congressman William Howard Taft. Taft was the Democratic presidential nominee in the 1940 election, and he ran on a promise that he would not honor the Richmond Agreement which his opponent, the incumbent President Al Smith, had signed with Confederate President Jake Featherston the previous summer. Though the Richmond Agreement was unpopular throughout much of the US, Taft was narrowly defeated. The once and future Confederate states of Kentucky and Houston, which normally followed conservative voting patterns, voted for the Socialist Smith because they were concerned that Taft's hard line would prevent them from rejoining the Confederacy. From 1941 to 1943 Taft served on the Congressional Joint Committee on the Conduct of the War. He strongly protested President Charles W. La Follette's decision to receive an emmissary from the Mormon resistance movement in Utah. He was surprised when liberal Socialist Congresswoman Flora Blackford joined him in his criticism of the administration. Taft realized that the once-dovish Hamburger now shared his hard line views on the US's national security, and the two began both a friendship and a professional cooperation. As General Irving Morrell led the U.S. Army deep into the heart of the C.S., Taft prepared legislation that would readmit the captured states of Kentucky and Tennessee. He secured support from Blackford after some minor political wrangling. Taft was killed in the late summer of 1943 by a people bomber in Philadelphia as he walked to work. The bomber, who may or may not have been targeting Taft specifically for assassination, was never identified. Taft was mourned by his colleagues, particularly his friend, Blackford. Category:Historical Figures Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Characters Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Americans Category:Lawyers Category:Victims of Terrorism Category:Episcopalians Category:United States Senators Category:Republicans (OTL) Category:Democrats (Alternate Timeline) Category:Unsuccessful Presidential Candidates (OTL) Category:Died of Natural Causes Category:Members of the Joint Committee on the Conduct of the War